The social network (SN) is a kind of network address book application based on a plurality of views. The current social network has a relatively strong pertinence, and represents the professional characteristic, that is, the kinds of industry related to the SN of a certain type are very accurate, and as a result, there are a great deal of SNs of different types. It causes that the user needs to register in different SNs, and there is the user personal information in each SN. Because the types of SNs are different, the emphasis of the user personal information is different to some extent, and there is no intercommunication channel among different SNs, that is, there is a “garden wall” among the so-called SNs. The “garden wall” not only blocks the user's personal information, but also blocks the intercommunication of the information and friend list of the user in every SN. The user has to perform handover among a plurality of SNs, so as to continuously send or receive the information, or to communicate with friends in each SN. This way, it increases extra workload invisibly, and causes very great inconvenience. This kind of inconvenience can be accepted by the user just when using on the PC perhaps because of the factors such as screen, keyboard, operation, etc., but for the mobile community network, the user mostly uses the service on the mobile equipment, because the hardware condition of the mobile equipment is relatively simple, so it will be very inconvenient for the user to handover repeatedly among a plurality of SNs. In conclusion, the problem urgent to be solved is to eliminate the “garden wall” among the communities as much as possible and let the user to use the SN service conveniently.
Content of the Invention
On that basis, the main objective of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for implementing community federation, so as to eliminate the “garden wall” among the communities and makes the user use the SN service conveniently.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objective, the technical scheme of the present invention is implemented like this:
the present invention provides a method for implementing community federation, comprising:
establishing a community federation containing information of a plurality of social networks (SN) of a user on a device, and configuring a processing policy of the community federation; and
after logging on the community federation, the community federation managing a message according to the processing policy.
Wherein, the device comprises: a terminal of the user or a server at a network side.
Wherein, the information of a plurality of SNs of the user at least comprises: account, password and community address of the user registered in each SN; or at least comprises: account, password, community address and permission of the user registered in each SN.
Wherein, the processing policy comprises: a processing policy for receiving and sending the message, a processing policy for configuring message and a logging policy.
Wherein, the community federation managing the message according to the processing policy, comprising:
when a new message reaches, according to the processing policy for receiving and sending the message in the community federation, sending the message to a window of the current activated SN, or only sending a notification message to notify the user to search in the SN that the new message reaches or sending the notification message to all communities in the community federation;
when the user sends the new message, according to the processing policy for receiving and sending the message in the community federation, sending the new message to a selected SN or all SNs;
when the community federation receives a message to modify SN configuration, according to the processing policy for configuring message in the community federation, modifying relevant configuration of an appointed SN or all SNs in the community federation, wherein, the modifying relevant configuration comprises: deleting the community federation, or deleting or adding an SN in the community federation, or deleting or adding a friend in the SN, or modifying information of the friends in batches, or filtering policies according to configuration of friends or messages; and
when the community federation receives a message to modify logging configuration of the community federation, modifying the logging policy in the community federation, and when logging on again, logging on the SN in the community federation according to the modified logging policy.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for implementing community federation, located in a device, and comprising: a policy information storage module and a community federation management module; wherein,
the policy information storage module is used to store information of a plurality of social networks (SN) of a user and a configured processing policy; and
the community federation management module is configured to manage a message according to the processing policy after logging on the community federation.
Wherein, the device comprises: a terminal of the user or a server at a network side.
Wherein, the information of a plurality of SNs of the user stored by the policy information storage module at least comprises: account, password and community address of the user registered in each SN; or at least comprises: account, password, community address and permission of the user registered in each SN.
Wherein, the processing policy stored by the policy information storage module comprises: a processing policy for receiving and sending the message, a processing policy for configuring message and a logging policy.
Wherein, the community federation manages the message according to the processing policy comprises:
when a new message reaches, according to the processing policy for receiving and sending the message, sending the message to a window of the current activated SN, or only sending a notification message, to notify the user to search in the SN that the new message reaches or sending the message to all communities in the community federation;
when the user sends the new message, according to the processing policy for receiving and sending the message, sending the new message to a selected SN or all SNs;
when receiving a message to modify the SN configuration, according to the processing policy for configuring message, modifying relevant configuration of an appointed SN or all SNs in the community federation, wherein, the modifying relevant configuration comprises: deleting the community federation, or deleting or adding an SN in the community federation, or deleting or adding a friend in the SN, or modifying information of the friends in batches, or filtering policies according to configuration of friends or messages; and
when receiving a message to modify logging configuration of the community federation, modifying the logging policy in the community federation, and when logging on again, logging on the SN in the community federation according to the modified logging policy.
The method and apparatus for implementing community federation provided by the present invention establishes community federation containing information of a plurality of social networks (SN) of a user on a device and configures a processing policy of the community federation; and after logging on the community federation, the community federation manages a message according to the processing policy. It guarantees that the content data obtain sufficient sharing in the community federation, eliminates the “garden wall” among the communities, and enables the user personal information, the message content, the friend information, etc., to flow better and faster, and improves the user experience in the service application.